Forum:The Future of K Project Wiki
Introduction It has become clear from this forum post and the fallout from that discussion that this community is in an uncertain state. For that reason, as Wikia staff I have removed the Admin and Bureaucrat rights from the current leadership and restored the accounts of those involved in the debate. This community needs to come together and decide on its own future. Please use this forum as an open place for discussion when it comes to nominating future leaders and determining community guidelines for these sorts of events. Discussion Well, it's pretty obvious Glass Heart should most definitely not be an admin here: #She abuse her rights #She try to take over this Wiki for herself #She gather user who are not even editors of this Wiki to support her #She was in many revert wars after she has been warned not to #Puts up a highly accusations on others with no evidences That being said, I'm in favor of User:UltimateSupreme and User:Speysider to become the bureaucrats/admins of this Wiki. Their contributions shows no abusing of their rights. Also, I'm not sure why User:Osuras and User:Omega natsu2 were unblocked. They are not even editors of this Wiki, they are biased in this discussion. They troll and sockpuppet here.--White Flash (Contact) 22:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) In contradiction to your statement''s'', White Flash, Glass Heart would make the perfect administrator for the wiki she views as a home. In addition to that, Remnant13 is another candidate for that position, which he needs to regain after it was taken from him so absurdly and unwisely. #Glass Heart does not abuse her rights, and follows the policy. #Glass Heart encourages user to both watch/read the series, and edit on this wiki she values dearly. #Glass Heart has all of the qualities of becoming a bureaucrat and admin. #She edits here regularly and lets the community voice its opinion. #She does not block people for voicing what they have to say. #She stays civilized even when pressured by the conflicts you've caused her. #She does not favor one user, rather the community itself. #Has spent a great amount of time here. #Has proven to have deep understanding of how to control admin powers. #Her edits are of top quality. #Has great communication skills. #Rarely does something without contacting and receiving the others' opinion and comments. #Remnant13 is a well devoted user. #He has made all of the beautiful templates the wiki has. #Knows how to work with the coding on the CSS and Mono pages. #Has been here for a long time. #Edits only help, not harm, the wiki. #Great personality. #Tries his best to avoid discussions. #Has shown great control over the power given. UltimateSupreme and Speysider shall not obtain such power because of their time on this wiki. Speysider has played a very bad role here: the cause of all of this, I should mention. UltimateSupreme was given power for the CSS help, correct? If so, why add him to the list when his role is already done, White Flash? Also, I do not troll nor sockpuppet here or anywhere, I'll have you know. Attain evidence before accusing someone of fake crimes, former administrator. You tried to silence me, but that didn't work for you. Also, you seem to be forgetting that this is not my first time here on this wiki, and the fact that I said that I visit this wiki a lot. Unlike some users. Anyway, I Bureaucrats and Admin rights to Glass Heart & Remnant13. UltimateSupreme and Speysider as Admins, and let alone Bureaucrats. Also White Flash, it seems as though you did not read what I said in my previous comment on this issue. However, the staff has pointed out some points I said myself. I hope you read his words, and not just skipped to the voting. Sincerely, 23:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :You are not even an editor here, your contributions shows you write out your annoying signature template and participate in two forums you are not even involved in this Wiki in other words you're Meat puppet. Your opinion means nothing. You're also in denial and ignoring the facts of which I provided. Here's something you seriously do not know about Speysider and UltimateSupreme since you're not a frequent visitor here. #Both are very good at MediaWiki #UltimateSupreme administrates on several wikis so he has some very good experiences in handling them #Speysider is a long time editor of Wikia since 2009 so he too has some experiences. #They're civil #Have not seen any of them abuse their rights :That being said. They should have rights.--White Flash (Contact) 23:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::You know, you should read what you write before you publish. You ignore and insult what we, the community and staff, say. However, I do not require pity. As you stated yourself, two forums. Now, lets look at the dates. First forum: December 27, 2012 of last year. Second: February 9, 2013 of this year. Please tell me again that my opinion on this matter does not have any importance, according to you. Havin' said that, White Flash, Speysider, who joined this wiki February 5, 2013 of this year can voice his opinion? And please do not tell me anything about edits, you've said enough about how the edit count does not matter. Don't be a even bigger hypocrite. Now, about UltimateSupreme, who joined a day after Speysider, can voice his opinion, too? If that's so, then nothing is preventing me from doing so myself, correct? And Speysider did, in fact, abuse his power. He threatened a well devoted user, Glass, and deleted the forum staff strictly said not to. Rem is also very good at MediaWiki, and you know it. I hate it when people compare wikis to one another. I do not practice such thing, it's very unproductive, but I'll tell you something you should think about. Don't you feel proud when people tell you that you're doing an amazing job as an admin? I do, and I hope you do too. It's not all about the power, the people and their opinion matter. Finally, show me the evidence of me using a sockpuppet, which you claim to be sure of. Also, if you think that dates matter so much, why give rights to a user who did not even have one edit before receiving the power? How will the wiki flourish if you look down on the new users? Stop avoiding what I say and prove, former administrator. 00:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) O yeah, almost forgot. Why didn't you tell DestroyerBDT17 any of the things you tell the new users? 00:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Lets see: :*December 27, 2012:You voice your so called "opinion" to have User:StarCrossedWonderland rights be remove. (Your first edit) :*February 9, 2013:You acted incivility, by calling me "brainless" (An evidance of your trolling) :That being said you're meat puppet. I suggest you read my message rather than ignoring it. Speysider have been editing on articles so he voice does matters, also Glass Heart was going on arbitrarily deleting images and templates after she was warn so that's why Speysider warned her for the last time. I'm not trying to be a hypocrite, you are by saying how insulted staff which isn't true but you insulted me on another fourm.--White Flash (Contact) 01:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for avoiding the other half of my comment, while saying that I'm ignoring your massages, White Flashy. Evidence of me trolling, you say? For starters, I was not the only one who thought StarCrossedWonderland rights should be removed, and I said nothing of her doing a bad or good job. Proving her inactivity. By calling you brainless I repeated what you've been calling the editors here. If you don't remember yourself doing so, go look at their talk pages. Since you're pointing out the stuff I'm ignoring, which I'm sure I answered again for the third time, I'll do the same. #"Why didn't you tell DestroyerBDT17 any of the things you tell the new users?" #"Also, if you think that dates matter so much, why give rights to a user who did not even have one edit before receiving the power? How will the wiki flourish if you look down on the new users?" #"Speysider did, in fact, abuse his power. He threatened a well devoted user, Glass, and deleted the forum staff strictly said not to. Rem is also very good at MediaWiki, and you know it." #"I hate it when people compare wikis to one another. I do not practice such thing, it's very unproductive, but I'll tell you something you should think about. Don't you feel proud when people tell you that you're doing an amazing job as an admin? I do, and I hope you do too. It's not all about the power, the people and their opinion matter." #"UltimateSupreme, who joined a day after Speysider, can voice his opinion, too? If that's so, then nothing is preventing me from doing so myself, correct?" I don't know what your definition of sockpuppet is, but it appears as though you don't have a clear understanding of it. This is my real, and only account which I use for everything. No one orders me to do anything, I do what I feel should be done. Thus why I consider myself to be a part of the K wiki's community, and am allowed to voice my thoughts, just like DestroyerBDT17, UltimateSupreme and Speysider can. 01:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Way to contradict yourself. Did I ever say you were a sockpuppet? No. Once again read my message more thoroughly sweetie, mmkay? It's pretty obvious you're a troll by admitting it by calling me brainless for no apparent reason and before I hear your petty excuse, I'll answer your so called "questions": ::#Bringing up DestroyerBDT17 into this is unnecessary just like your opinion. ::#Glass Heart was going on arbitrarily deleting images and templates after she was warn so that's why Speysider warned her for the last time. ::#I gave Speysider Bureaucrat rights to help out with policies, templates etc. ::#''"Don't you feel proud when people tell you that you're doing an amazing job as an admin?" I've been editing on Wikia for 3 ''years now. I''' was the only one who help wikis with their content and increasing their page numbers, '''not one user has ever said "good job" to me and I've never administrate those Wikis. ::#UltimateSupreme obtaining rights was to only help fix CSS that Remant13 did not know about and that was it. ::--White Flash (Contact) 01:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I recommend you find yourself a dictionary and keep it by your side at all time. I don't see myself contradicting anything. I don't remember trolling you or anyone here. I suggest you stop bluntly accusing people. I'm not sure if you understand the meaning of "everyone can speak their mind," but obviously you show signs of negativity. My opinion does matter and is being recorded by staff, even as we speak, so watch your mouth, boy. If you keep accusing people and giving your so called "evidence," then is it alright for me to say that DestroyerBDT17 is a sockpuppet created by you or one of your lackeys for the sole purpose of this discussion? A user who randomly appears out of the nowhere, no history no nothing, not even an edit, is totally not suspicious. Right. If you look at my comment of why I support the two candidates I selected, I did not direct any insults at any of you. However, instead of noting a lot of good facts of the ones you support, you did the opposite. You went and attacked Glass with puny assaults, White Flashy. I can assume by that, that this wiki is nothing more than just a playground for you, in which you bully for the sake of it. If it bothers you that I stated my opinion, resolve the issue professionally. Not by bluntly throwing accusations all over the place. Stop being such a coward. Your responses to my questions prove your arrogance, White Flashy. Stop dwelling on the bad, ignorant points you keep on pointing out and move on to a different topic. By replying to my comment in the way you did, staff can now see your immaturity and your poor decisions making skills. This forum was made so that everyone can voice their opinions, not the ones you yourself select. Bureaucrat rights are not needed for the things you mentioned. If that was the case, then everyone would require said rights. Deleting images and templates that are not being used is not power abuse, but blocking everyone because the truth was thrown at your face is. This also proves your lack of self-control, and your hunger for dispute over the smallest thing. Again, your actions have spoken for you today. 02:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :/facepalm You seriously are the biggest troll ever by: *still calling me "White Flasy" *Calling me arrogant :"I recommend you find yourself a dictionary and keep it by your side at all time" The same goes for you, look up the word "compromise" It's what I've been doing but you nor anyone else have ever tried. Your petty self righteousness is another example of your trolling. Saying how DestroyerBDT17 is a sock puppet of me which is really you trying to attack me, and your others baseless accusations of my "power hunger" with no evidence to back you up is just plain idiotic of yourself. You need stop living in your own little imagination world Omega, wake up and look into reality for once. Stop trying to think that you or Glass are the targeted ones, you are most certainly not it's you who are trying to target others. Like I said, you're a meat puppet. You claim how you're a frequent visitor how K Project Wiki but you seriously did not see Glass Heart's actions towards some users, that being said you're contradicting yourself. My decision for letting Glass Heart to become an admin was indeed poor but my other decisions were not. Saying how Glass Heat deleted those templates and images all because they were unused is merely trying to change the topic. I'm sure Staff can tell you've done nothing but troll Omega.--White Flash (Contact) 02:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't see any meatpuppets. Pretty sure this is a Meatpuppet. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-fq3Vi_ERL44/TVS1V_2A6XI/AAAAAAAAAOo/jn6y3LVd9uk/s320/meatpuppet.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 02:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Repetition seems to be your only option after being hit with sincerity. Firstly, White Flas'h'''y is a nickname I came up with, just like how you call Glass ---> Glassy when you're left with no words to say. So don't start arguing about that, White Flashy. I don't intend to waste any more of my time. I already stated what I wanted to state, and won't take any of my words back. If it bothers you so, ignore it and watch as this story unfolds. P.S. helping you out. 02:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :And trying to antagonize me seems to be your only way of discussing isn't it? If you didn't want to waste any of your time then why are you here? You're now trying to revive the horse that you beat to death Omega. Still calling me "White Flasy" will make Staff members realize you're a troll right?--White Flash (Contact) 02:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Redundant. Not once have I said anything against your favor that was not true. Unlike you, who keeps throwing me accusations without any evidence supporting your so called statements. Stop trying to prologue this any longer, White Flas'h'''y. 03:12, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I beg to differ. I only repeat myself when users such as yourself couldn't understand my message or just blinded by their self righteousness *cough Omega*cough. I could just post tons of links of Glass Heart's and Remant's abusing their rights if it's okay for Staff. Unless Omega wants to put up another petty story about me.--White Flash (Contact) 03:18, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't you know how to read English? "I beg to differ" plays no role here. Jezz. Clam down already, and wait for the final verdict. 03:22, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Still trying to antagonize me Omega, it will get you no where. Do you just argue for the sake of arguing?--White Flash (Contact) 03:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "Do you just argue for the sake of arguing?" That's big, coming from you. Maybe I'll stop here before you keep embarrassing yourself further. Here ya go. 03:31, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh no please continue /popcorn. Your petty accusations, antagonizing, insulting comments amuses me.--White Flash (Contact) 03:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC)